My Mikado
by PrincessRikuGrl
Summary: Oh, what's this? Izaya Orihara has the hots for Mikado Ryugamine? Shut up! Really? **UPDATED SUMMARY** IzaKado- Izaya x Mikado. Warnings- Cursing, Sexual references, smut, annnd spoilers if you haven't finished DRRR!


****My Mikado****

**Oh, what's this? Izaya Orihara has the hots for Mikado Ryugamine? Shut up! Really?!**

**A/N: AMFG, SUCH A HORIBLE STORY, IT MUST BE RE-WRITTEN! **

**May I remind you..This story has an O.C. Actually ...err.. four.**

**One is to help make the story go by faster, two are her 'minions' and one is barely mentioned in the story, so.. **

**Please don't hate this story, she won't get in the way, she'll make Yaoi happen ;A;**

**Now..ONWARDS TO THE STORYYY~**

**[-Izaya P.O.V-]**

*: ･ﾟ✧ *: ･ﾟ✧ *: ･ﾟ✧

It was a rainy day in Ikebukuro, Izaya was walking down the street, blending in with the rest of the crowd, hoodie of his parka over his head, faintly blocking the harsh drops of the rain from his hair.

'_Damn the rain got intense.._' He thought.

He quickened his pace to get away from that crowd, and took a shortcut through an abandoned alley. Walking through the dark, cold, and smelly alley was nauseating for the raven. Trash littered the ground. Careless kids are most likely to be blamed.

Finally making his way out of the nauseating alley, he saw the train station. The red eye colored man walked over to the station in a quick manner, catching a train to Shinjuku from Ikebukuro. There wasn't that much people as there is in daylight.

It was very late, for most people. But for Izaya, that was nothing. Of course it wasn't, he works as a information broker, he had to go out late at night. It was a routine for the raven, of course when working for these types of things, there's danger.

The train ride wasn't too long, which Izaya was pleased with. He soon walked into the entrance of the apartment building, and was greeted by one of the people at the front desk, who had to work the late shift he assumed.

Getting into the elevator, pressing the button that would lead to the top, where in the building he lived in. Once the elevator started moving, the raven haired male leaned against the wall, checking his phone for any messages. ***Sigh* **Nothing..

Once arriving, he stepped out, walking to his door, wiping his feet of the water from the rain and whatever he walked through in that nasty alley. He walked into an empty apartment, his secretary left early, again this week.

Not like he minded that though.. He sat in his chair with a soft sigh, then spun around slowly a couple of times. He then decided he would check on the dollars website. He looked through the forms, finding nothing really interesting.

So he headed over to the dollars chat, he clicked on the chat room, where the rest were. He looked over to the amount of people in the chat as always there fou-...five..? Usually, when he was on he made the number five..

He chatted with Taro-Tanaka, Setton, Saika and Bakyura. Who is the un-invited guest? Once it finished loading- which took almost no time, he saw everyone chatting with the stranger without him.

**-Kanra has entered the chat-**

**Taro-Tanaka: Oh, hello Kanra-san.**

**Setton: Hello, Kanra.**

**Saika: Hi Kanra.**

**Bakyura: Go die.**

**Kanra: Ah, so rude, Bakyura~! Hello everyone~ ****(´∇`) **

**Taro-Tanaka: Oh! There's someone new here, Kanra.**

**Kanra: Ah really~? (*^▽^*) Who is it~?!**

**Bakyura: You probably scared her off, douche. (*****m****) **

**Taro-Tanaka: Aka...Are you still here..?**

**Aka:...I'm here... ./.**

**Kanra: Nice to meet you, Aka-Chan~ **

**Aka: ...N-nice..To meet...you also..Kanra..C-chan..**

**-Aka wants to private chat with you-**

"Eh..?" All of a sudden the shy girl wants to private chat, with 'Kanra'..~? Nevertheless, he accepted it.

**-You are now private chatting with Aka-**

**Kanra: Hello~? (´∇`) **

**Aka: Cut the act, Izaya. I know its you~ **(・。・)

Wait, wait, wait! Just who is this?!

**Kanra: ….**

**Aka: ...?**

**Aka: Oh yes! I forgot, forgive me, Izzy~**

Wait.. There's only one person that-

**Aka: It's me, Akari Hanme~! Your number-one stop for quick info off the streets~!**

Of course, Akari. A thirteen year old girl who was completely in love with what Izaya did. Manipulating people. She thought it was intriguing the way most people fell for the red eyed mans charm.

Thus, a twisted friendship was born...

**Kanra: I must say, bravo on your act of the quiet shy girl *Clap, clap* **

**Aka: Thank you! Thank you!~ *Bow, bow***

After a couple of minutes of private chatting, they decided to go back to normal chat, Akari was going to announce that she was going to sleep, while Kanra was going to stay for a little longer.

**-You have left a private chat with Aka.-**

**Aka: S-sorry guys..I-I have to..go to bed..G-goodnight...**

**Taro-Tanaka: Oh..Well, goodnight! :)**

**Setton: Sweet dreams, Aka.**

**Bakyura: Good night~ (^o^) **

**Kanra: Ni-night, Aka-chaaaaan~~~ ****（****'▽'****） **

**Aka: …. Yeah...G-good night... ./.**

**-Aka has left-**

**Bakyura: *Sigh* I wish she didn't have to go~...**

**Kanra: Kyaaaaaa~! Bakyura is in loveeee~! (*´∇`*) **

**Bakyura: Shut up..**

**Kanra: Such a Tsundere~! My feelings are hurt! (TT A TT)**

**Bakyura: You annoying little douche. (****；一****_****一****) **

**Setton: Play nice, children..**

*: ･ﾟ✧ *: ･ﾟ✧ *: ･ﾟ✧

After chatting and doing most of his work, he ended up going to sleep late, as usual. Sure it may be bad for his health, but oh well... Before both Akari and him left the private chat, he mentioned he needed a little help finding out about a new gang in town..

Red Rain was the name, and Akari was living closest to their 'Base'. She knew this, because people in her apartment building trembled, talking about how their homes were invaded by this band of thieves.

So she agreed with no problem.

He was in bed, now. Staring at the ceiling, deep in thought about Red Rain. What were they like? Were they like the dollars? Yellow scarves? 'Hmm...I should just go to bed..' the raven haired man was final, so he closed his ruby red eyes.

After awhile of silence he fell asleep, but thanks to the thoughts about those color gangs the last thought that was on his mind was...Mikado..?

*: ･ﾟ✧ *: ･ﾟ✧ *: ･ﾟ✧

**A/N: OH MY, LOOK AT THIS PIECE OF SHIT~...ISN'T IT AMAZING~?**

**A lot better than the previous My Mikado chapters. *Shudders* Eeugh.. **

**Well, here you have it, a short first chapter, I'll update soon as I can. I might as well write more chapters, since I'm sick with a summer cold. -m-**

**Welp, lates~!**

**Oh! and blow out the fuses on your tampons, Possibly falling for the flea will be updated...soon.. *Creeps into dark corner***


End file.
